


Hues of you

by chitownseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College Life, Fluff, M/M, Painter Renjun, Professor Jaehyun, slice of life?, tattoo artist jaemin, tattoo artist johnny, yes jaemin and johnny are covered in tattoos and you cant stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitownseo/pseuds/chitownseo
Summary: Renjun just wants to finish his project for art class.





	Hues of you

Jaemin hears his boyfriend sigh from across the room for the third time and decides that he’s had enough, he lifts his half numb legs off his favorite work chair and drags himself into their kitchen putting on a kettle for some tea. Renjun has still to notice Jaemin’s absence, he’s a bit too occupied with the shades of green and purple that look more like hues of wrong and just plain ugly. His mind tries to convince itself that he has enough time to start over, get a new canvas and start fresh with a new idea or maybe go with other colors than the ones he had chosen, but if he’s honest with himself he knows that isn’t an option not when his deadline is only two days away, if he hasn’t been able to stick with one idea by now what makes him think he’d be able to do it from scratch. His busy thoughts get interrupted by Jaemin’s hand holding out a cup labeled as  _ “Renjun’s tea water,” _ a name given due to the amount of times Renjun has sipped from his water cup instead. He smells the fragile scent of his favorite jasmine tea with just two slices of lemon to give it more of an aroma, he takes the cup from his boyfriend with a warm smile. 

“What is this for?” Jaemin rubs at Renjun’s shoulders attempting to relax the muscles that must be sore after hours of painting. 

“I’m taking care of my stressed boyfriend,  _ who  _ has sighed like a million times in the past thirty minutes,” Renjun’s eyes cast down just below the canvas that seems to only torture him. Renjun had been assigned a project one that he was excited about until he was told the subject or emotion that it had to portray  _ “An emotional contrast or conflict”, _ how the hell was he supposed to do that, he tried using colors that had no place next to each other but they ended up looking so off that he threw away his first attempt. 

“I’m sorry Jaem, it’s just this project is so dumb, it’s too broad too wide of a subject I can’t think of what to do,” he takes a sip of his tea, humming at the slightly sweet taste of honey. 

“Well is there anything that I can help you with?” he drags the extra stool next to the large canvas and picks up a brush, “I don’t know Jaem, our style of art is so different I don’t know where you could help me.” Jaemin nods, they’ve had similar conversations before it’s not a matter to get offended over he is aware of their very different art styles. 

For one Jaemin wasn’t a painter, he was an artist for sure but more specifically a tattoo artist. Day in day out he rest his heavy hand on human flesh and creates magical art on the skin of his clients. He became a tattoo artist the summer of his 18th birthday when he was finally old enough to work as an apprentice, after showing his art portfolio to the famous “ _ Johnny Suh of Neo City Studio,’  _ the only studio that gets booked several months ahead of time due to the wicked reputation of said owner. Johnny loved his art and how hard working Jaemin turned out to be so he offered him a position once his apprenticeship had ended, now he’s the second most requested tattoo artist of Neo City. 

They have helped each other out a few times before, one time one of Jaemin’s regulars insisted on a Van Gogh-esque design but they wanted Jaemin to come up with the idea and colors, so he went to the best painter he knows, his boyfriend. Likewise Renjun has asked Jaemin to help with design work that requires a hand that has practiced the art of being totally steady. But now he knows that his project is something he needs to complete all by himself, especially if he wants to feel total satisfaction once he’s done.

“I just can’t think of how to finish it or make it more conflicted,” Renjun sighs at his own words, how was he supposed to make it look more  _ conflicted? _ He picks up a brush that had been abandoned in favor of his tea, blindly dipping it into any color and bringing it to his canvas, when he looks up he notices a prussian blue, that although gorgeous on it’s own, now it looks far worse than before. The painter groans, Jaemin chuckles a bit at the sight of his boyfriends tiny fist. 

“Come on you’re taking a break from oil paint, how about you help me sketch out a few portfolio drawings,” he drags Renjun off his chair, plopping him on his lap as he sits in front of his own desk once again. Renjun gives in quickly, his own frustration begs him for a time out from paint. He quickly works on tiny tattoo ideas, stuff that is more simplistic like a paper airplane sketch, an alien head and a tiny pineapple, he’s having fun invading Jaemin’s desk with his own art when he sees the water brush resting in Jaemin’s pencil box. He grabs it, inspecting it slowly before turning in his boyfriend's lap, “hey Jaem, why is my water pen in your utensils?” His boyfriend looks at the empty pen in Renjun’s hand, “ oh I keep it there just in case if I miss you while I’m at work or drawing a design, I can hold it in my hand and feel you through it.”

Renjun is quiet, but the smile on his face is loud enough. Jaemin has always been romantic but at times like this he’s reminded just how sweet his boyfriend truly is. He’s peppering Jaemin’s face with kiss after kiss when it hits him, the lightbulb is bright with an idea. He scrambles off of Jaemin’s lap but not before placing a few (a lot) more kisses on Jaemin’s pink lips, yelling something that sounded like  _ “ I got it, Jaem I got an idea!”  _ He grabs a new canvas, setting down a new palette of colors and different brushes on his desk and begins to work quickly before the idea begins to morph in his mind. 

Two hours pass before Renjun sighs once more, this time however the sigh is attached to a smile, “ It’s done babe, it’s finally done come look,” Jaemin steps away from the pot that holds the dinner that he was preparing for them, his steps are quick leaning over to peak behind Renjun. What he sees leaves him breathless, in awe of the talent that Renjun’s hands created. 

“It’s beautiful Injunnie, how did you think of it?” Renjun lifts the water pen, the same one that Jaemin keeps in his box, “ I carry your first professional sketch with me, despite the occasional stares I get, it brings me comfort to hold something that means so much to you.” Jaemin is blushing pretty hues of pink, he kisses Renjun again and again and once more until he remembers the food that is sitting on the stove. 

  
  


_ “Renjun can I speak to you about your project painting?”  _ Renjun nods, clammy hands twisting the sleeves of his shirt due to the nervousness that overcame him.

“What’s going on Professor Jung?” his professor smiles at him which helps relax him a bit. His professor stands, walking to the aisle that furnishes the corner of his classroom, lifting the painting on to said aisle. 

_ “Mr. Huang, can I ask you how you came up with the idea for your painting?”  _ Renjun swallows slowly before speaking up.

“My boyfriend he’s,” Renjun hesitates a bit, “he’s a tattoo artist, we’ve been dating since our first year of middle school, he inspires me a lot.” He sees his professor nod so he continues, “ his art style is so different from mine, it contrasts each other all the time, our personalities are the same but despite our conflicting differences we match so well, I mean it’s been almost seven years and we’re still going strong.” His words fade, his cheeks flush pink as he speaks about his relationship with Jaemin, however he’s brought out of his thoughts when his professor laughs, loud and bold. 

_ “ I apologize for laughing but does your boyfriend work for Neo City?”  _ Renjun nods a bit more confused than before but he doesn’t get a chance to ask what is going on when Professor Jung has pulled out his phone and is showing Renjun his phone screen. It’s a tattoo sketch, a geometric design with an abundance of water colors almost splashed into the drawing, it’s beautiful to say the least. 

_ “My husband, the owner of Neo City drew that for me when he proposed, he said he was inspired by my love of water colors and his completely opposite love for geometric design.”  _ He takes a moment to process the words before he responds, “you’re married to THE JOHNNY SUH, as in my boyfriend’s boss?” His professor laughs again, handing Renjun his painting. He inspects his painting once more, the beautiful almost elegant look of the water colors meshing with the strict and tedious lines that cut through the colors but instead of looking choppy it looks more like it guides the scheme of the color. 

  
_ “Well now that I know my husband wants to basically adopt your boyfriend, how about you guys come over for dinner one of these days and please just call me Jaehyun,”  _ he agrees, grinning as he tells  _ Jaehyun _ to text him the date and time and they’ll be there. He runs out of the classroom, painting to his side, he can’t wait to get home and kiss his tattoo artist boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written renmin in so long, and I miss it so much. Anyways feel free to talk to me on twt @ chitownseo


End file.
